Diner
by DarlingPhantom730
Summary: Cassidy is a 22 year old greaser living by herself and working at a diner. The gang is introduced and immediately she finds interest in one of the boys, and he finds interest in her. Will they be able to overcome their differences and problems? Can the gang brake down her walls and more importantly what are her walls up for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am back with the beginning of a new story for you guys. PLease tell me if you like it. I am also uploading that Dally getting his wisdom teeth out one-shot very soon and thank you to Sammy and other guest who reviewed on my announcement with some very creative ideas for some stories. Thank you and enjoy. :)**

I walked into the diner at 10:59pm on a Tuesday Evening and took a seat on one of the bar stools before my shift started.

"What are you doin' sittin' around?" A familiar voice came from behind me in the dining room.

"I still have 30 seconds before my shift starts to finish this smoke and get behind the counter." I answered as I tied an apron around my waist with the cigarette dangling from my lips. Kenzie appeared on the other side of the counter wiping it down.

"So, how did last night go?" She leaned in closer to me putting her elbows on the bar and her head in her hands.

"Well I don't want to get into detail or nothin'-" I couldn't finish before Kenzie cut in, I leaned back and blew out a puff of smoke.

"It was good?!"

"It was amazing!" I nearly yelled leaning forward out of my relaxed state.

Kenzie smiled and leaned in closer. "Hey guess what." she whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Your five seconds late for work."

"Shit." I exclaimed and jumped the bar then stomped out my smoke on the ground.

"So what is going on between you two now?" She asked me as she handed someone a muffin.

"Last night was incredible but you know I don't like relationships." Kenzie gave me a sideways glance. "Tim is great and all but I just, I don't know."

A rowdy sound came from the front of the diner where a group of soc's had walked in and were heading for a booth. I almost asked Kenzie to cover the table for me, me being a greaser and all, but she was busy flirting up a storm with some guy in a big leather jacket at the end of the bar. I straightened out my apron and skirt (I wasn't allowed to wear my normal capris to work) then put on my big girl pants, and proceeded to make my way over to the table.

"Hello my name is Cassidy and I will be your server today, may I take your drink order." I attempted not to make eye contact with any of them..

"Hey" they were obviously drunk, he stood and began looking me over, it made me uncomfortable "you busy tonight?" I looked down "cause I'll pay you 30 cents for you and your friend over there." They all began to laugh

"May I take your drink order?" I repeated. He gave me a narrow look.

"Cokes for all of us." one of the boys said.

"Coming right up." I shoved the pad and pencil in my apron and almost started running from the table.

I didn't want to go back to that table. A little while ago some kid from my neighborhood was jumped by a soc with tons of rings. I was scared, really scared. But I was 18 and I had to cowgirl up. Besides I need all the tips I can get. So about 5 minutes later I returned with the cokes, but before I could set any of the drinks down I must have tripped over myself because the coke bottles were flying through the air and I was on the ground. Covered in sticky carbonated water and syrup I stood to see a few angry fellows also soaked with pop.

"Golly!" I exclaimed. "I am so sorry." I continued as two of the soc's stood and loomed over me as I began to back up, quickly stopping as I ran into a table.

"Idiot!" he yelled.

I reached behind me trying to find something, anything to separate me from him. Something slim, smooth. I yanked it in front of me. A ketchup bottle! Wait, a ketchup bottle? I pointed it at him.

"OOoo a ketchup bottle." he said sarcastically as he grabbed my wrist and tightened his grip. I was scared now. I mean surely nothing could happen I was in my work place, or could it? His grip tightened to hard causing me to drop the bottle and grab his hand to try and pry it off.'Someone intervene, please someone intervene!' I thought.

"Oww stop-"

"Back of Steven." Oh thank god someone intervened!

"And what are you gonna do about it grease? Your outta your territory." I snapped my head around to see who my savior was. A greaser like me. Dressed in jeans and a tight black T-shirt, it showed off his muscles. Behind him was 6 others, a whole pack.

"We don't want to start anything, just let her go."

"We have some past business to take care of." he lied

"Wrong answer." one of them replied.

Quickly the greaser drew his hand and two of the others drew their blades, the rest of the soc's stood and Steven rose his hand beside my face. I closed my eyes hard, ready for the impact. Nothing happened.

"Hit me, she gets it. Sad too, she has a decent face." Still no one moved.

"Sad, how much were those tires?" I opened my eyes to see a confused Steven turn and look out the window to see his his car in the parking lot, a mustang, and one of the boys standing next to it smiling with an open switch blade ready to slash the tires. Steven glanced at my wrist, then back at the boys, giving me a shove he let go of my wrist and strutted out of the diner.

"Thank you." I said wiping away tears that had dripped onto my cheeks, and bending down to get the ketchup bottle off the floor. Shakily I started to wipe up the coke on the table and floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried not to make eye contact with him, I might of started drooling if I did that.

"Let me see your wrist."

"I'm fine, really."

He grabbed my wrist, inspecting it thoroughly. It had already started bruising over the deep red. "You gonna need to ice that you know."

"Thanks for the tip." I said sarcastically. I picked up a coke bottle and started walking towards the bar looking for a mop, the boy followed me. At the bar I turned and said to him "Really, I'm fine"

"I'm Darry nice to meet you." he reached out his hand and for the first time I looked at his eyes. Those eyes.

"Cassidy." We shook hands and it was silent for a moment while we just kind of stared at each other.

"Darry! You ready?" one of the other guys yelled from the front door.

"Yeah I'll be right there." he turned back to me "Ice that."

I nodded. He started to walk towards the front door.

"Darry." I called his name, he turned around.

"It was nice to meet you. Thank you." He smiled and walked out of the door.

Wow.

 **Wow. This is my FAVORITE story yet and I have a good feeling about it, so please review and tell me what you think, tell me what you liked. EEEEKKK I love it. Have a fantastic day thank you for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Soooo a TON of you guys loved this story so I shall continue it. Come come children gather around and let Auntie Darling tell you a story. So I literally cried when I got all these notification. *squeals with delight* I love you guys! Now on to the story…**

 **Narrator's POV**

They had seen it all. Steven saying all that lousy stuff to Cassidy and then the incident. But when he grabbed her like that Darry was just compelled with the urge to punch him.

"Darry. Hello Darry?" Ponyboy waved his hand in front of Darry face.

"What? I'm sorry did you say something Pone?" Darry looked over to the rest of the gang who was all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah. I said we should go to the diner next week after my track practice." Pony looked Darry up and down attempting to figure out what was bothering his older brother.

"What's up Dar, you've been acting strange ever since the diner." Soda asked with his feet propped up on the table and a beer in his hand.

"It's nothin'." Darry responded. Now the whole gang was looking at him questionably.

"-Ey, it ain't that girl is it?" Dally tipped his chair back, blowing smoke out of his mouth and then biting the inside of his cheek.

"Girl?" Darry quickly got up from his seat and began washing dishes.

"Don't deny it." Steve said.

"Oooooooo, Darry's got the hots for the waitress!" Two-bit pointed in Darry's direction and started to laugh hysterically.

"Ooooooooo." all the boys joined in.

"Stop it." Darry's stern voice shut them all up quickly.

"Pony did you have homework?" Darry attempted to change the topic.

"No Dar."

Darry turned around and looked at his kid brother. Pony got up from his chair grabbed his backpack from the couch in the living room and ran up the stairs.

"You guys staying here tonight?" Darry asked turning back to the sink.

"No, I got some drinking to catch up on at home." Two-bit said getting up and sliding on his jacket.

"I think I'm gonna go too. Two-bit ya think you could give me ride?"

"Dally are you stayin?" Soda looked over to Dally who was still tipping back his chair lighting up another smoke.

"Yeah. I ain't got no chicks to see tonight."

"OK just crash on the couch when ya feel like it." Dally got up and continued into the living room to smoke a final cigarette and rest his eyes.

Something was definitely on Darry's mind, Soda looked over to his older brother who was looking down at a cup he was cleaning. Whenever something was bothering Darry he would find housework to do to take his mind off of the stress. Normally he would wash dishes, mostly because there was always some to be washed, even though they were done quite frequently. Soda rose from his chair and joined Darry at the sink. It was only them left in the kitchen, the perfect time to ask Darry what was really bothering him. Soda began to dry the dishes after Darry washed them, making the whole process faster.

"Darry?"

"What?"

"Are you sure nothings up? I mean you have been acting really strange ever since we stopped them soc's at the diner."

"For the last time little buddy nothing is up."

"OK. I was just wondering if it had something to do with the waitress." Soda shrugged.

"No Soda. Besides I don't even remember her name." That was a lie. Of course he remembered her name. Cassidy. The girl with the eyes, those big eyes. Darry fell under the spell again and before he knew it he was out of dishes to wash.

Soda threw his towel onto the counter and hugged his older brother goodnight then headed upstairs to bed.

Darry walked into the living room where Dally was laying on his back, eyes closed, on the couch. He tried to be as quiet as he could getting to the stairs but before he even got to them he heard Dally say something behind him.

"Cassidy. Her name was Cassidy, Dar." A small smile played on Darry face and he repeated:

"Yeah I know." He mumbled continuing to his room. "Cassidy."

 **OK so I know this chapter was a bit slow but sometimes those are what we need to get the story into gear. I have big plans for this story so please stay tuned and review which what you liked etc. etc. Thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, so the last chapter was pretty short and I apologize for that. I just needed to get everything lined up for the coming chapters because, haha, believe it or not there were some important factors in that chapter. Enjoy. :)**

 **Narrator's POV**

The next morning Soda and Pony woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of Dally screaming uncontrollably.

"Dally would ya just-" Two-Bit began

"Get over here ya little twerp!"

"Dally cool it!" Darry yelled. Both Soda and Pony ran downstairs to see what was causing all the ruckus.

"Let me at -im Darry! Let me go!" Dally yelled. The boys found Dally attempting to get past Darry who was blocking him from Two-Bit. Dally tried to jump and kick but Darry wasn't letting him go.

"What going on down here?!" Soda yelled from the second step. The wrestling stopped and everyone looked up to see both brothers looking quite confused. And that was when they saw it. A handlebar mustache drawn in on Dally's face. . . in black marker, with a beard to match. Soda and Pony began laughing so hard that they almost rolled down the stairs.

"I swear I'll kill -im, Darry just let me go, let me at him!" Dally started to kick and scream again, but this time he actually got loose, lunging at Two-Bit and tackling him. The two wrestled on the floor until Dally had Two-Bit in a headlock.

"Betcha don't think you're so funny now huh?"

Two-Bit started to laugh. "What's so funny? Huh!"

"I just remembered your face again!" Two-Bit yelled. Still laughing, he reached his hand from behind Dally and put his hand under Dally's chin slowly pulling up to make Dallys head move back. His grip eased on Two-Bit who grabbed Dally's arm to make sure he couldn't escape.

"Say it. Say uncle, Dally." Two-Bit calmly urged Dally. "All you have to do is say it and I will let go."

"Ok! Ok! Uncle." Two-Bit put his arm down and Dally rubbed his neck.

"Now, if we could all be civilized peop-" Two-Bit ran out the front door, Dally followed closely behind this time with a marker in hand.

"What's for breakfast Darry?" Pony asked walking into the kitchen.

"Eggs, sunny side up and bacon. And eat quick cause you gotta be at school soon little buddy." All the boys sat down to eat breakfast and after five minutes Johnny and Steve walked in with Dally and Two-Bit right behind them, both steaming from the ears. Two-Bit grew a black marker mustache.

"You ready to leave soon Ponyboy?" Two-Bit looked over to Pony, obviously not ashamed of his mustache.

"Yep." Pony got up grabbing his books "See ya Darry, bye Soda."

Pony Johnny and Two-Bit walked out the door and from the kitchen Darry heard Pony ask, "isn't that gonna be hard to get off?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it." two-Bit answered

"Dally I gotta leave. You stayin' here?" Darry called to Dally who was standing at the bathroom sink attempting to scrub the marker off.

"Yeah I ain't walking outside like this."

"Ok see ya later."

Darry put all of his gear into the bed of his truck and left. His work that day consisted of two houses, the last one was fairly close to his home. Only a couple blocks down. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The house was a two story dirty white home, decent looking, well about as decent looking as you could get on that side of town.

The door opened and it was a girl who appeared. She was looking down tying something around her waist.

"Oh thank god you're here." She looked up. That face so familiar.

"Are you Cassidy Lovelace?"

"Yeah. You're the guy from the diner the other day. Darry right?"

Cassidy. It was her. "Yeah, yeah. Did you ever," He pointed to her wrist.

"Oh yeah, I -uh-Yeah I did. Thank you by the way it helped. Yeah." There was awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So let me show you where it is." Cassidy walked off the porch and Darry followed.

"It's on this side. You should be able to see it when you get up there, I was up there yesterday to take a look at it."

"Ok. I'll go get my stuff."

"Yeah. I have to go to work, I'm doing the evening shift today. But I'll be home in a couple of hours."

Both walked back to the front of the house together. Cassidy got in her car and Darry started to pull material out of the bed of his truck. The small car Cassidy owned was old. It was her parents before they moved away and left her with the house and a car. The engine roared to life, and then stopped, Cassidy froze looking down at the ignition. It was turned the right way. Darry looked over from his truck. She tried again and the engine only hummed this time and quickly died.

"No, no, no, no. Not now, not today. Please little car just start." One more time and the car didn't even hum. Cassidy rested her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. 'Why me world? What did I do? Is It because I punched that kid in 5th grade?' Cassidy thought to herself.

"Do you need a ride?" Cassidy looked up to see Darry crouched down and leaning against her car.

"No it's fine I'll just, um," She got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk looking around. "I'll just walk. Yeah I'll just have to be a little late."

"Really. Let me give you a ride. You are not walking by yourself all the way to the diner."

Cassidy was silent until finally she gave in. "Fine."

Both climbed into the truck and Darry started the engine and this time they were off. Driving down the street it was totally quiet. Cassidy watched out the window and Daryl kept his eyes on the road.

"Do you mind if I," she took out a pack of cigarettes and held one up.

"Oh, no go ahead."

"Want one?" She gestured for him to grab one.

"No I uh, I don't smoke."

"Oh. Yeah that's probably good. There pretty bad for you ya know."

"Try telling my kid brothers that."

"Brothers?"

"Yep, I got two. Both were there the other day at the diner."

"Oh, three kids. I bet that's a lot of work for your parents." Silence

"Actually our parents died just recently, I take care of them."

Cassidy choked on cigarette smoke. What had she just done? "Oh my god Im so sorry, I didn't know. Oh my Go- Im so stupid. I am so sorry."

Darry chuckled. "It's fine."

"No its not I just assumed that- oh look now I am rambling. God."

"It's fine." Darry said reassuringly.

The rest of the ride was silent and when they arrived at the diner Cassidy hopped out of the truck and looked up to say "Thank you." then she hurried inside.

 **Later that same day**

3 hours had gone by and Darry was practically finished he was just finishing up the last couple shingles when Cassidy came marching down the street. Surely the day shift wasn't over yet. Darry watched as she walked up her door and attempted to unlock it but then swiftly kicked it and sat down on the porch. He climbed down the ladder to tell her the job was finished but when he got down to the cement stairs leading to the door her hands were covering her face.

She looked up. "I'm sorry, are you finished?" She wiped her cheeks.

"Yeah good as new."

"Ok." she nodded and stood up.

"Are you ok?" Darry asked her.

"No." Cassidy began to cry. Through sibs she said "First my roof then my car and now I left the key inside my house."

"Didn't you have your keys to start your car?"

"Yeah but yesterday when I went out I-I took th-the house k-key off the ring and put it under the flower pot for when I got home and the when I got home I unlocked it and never put the house key back on to the key r-r-ring."

"Shhh it's ok." Darry put his hand on her shoulder trying to soothe her.

"No it's not. I have to pay you and all my money is inside."

"Listen since you can't get inside your house, how about you spend the night somewhere else tonight and just pay me when you get a chance. I trust you."

Cassidy nodded her head, but then started to cry again.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"Your parents?"

"They live in a different state."

"Family of any kind?"

"No."

Darry sighed. "Hey I know we haven't known each other very long but how about you stay at my house. I mean I have my two brothers if you don't mind, but they won't cause you any trouble."

"Darry, I can't."

"I insist."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Please. I insist."

"Ok."

"Your house was my last house today so let me get my things gathered up and we can get going."

Cassidy nodded and wiped her eyes. For some odd reason she trusted this man, Darry. Why wasn't she afraid, usually people don't invite you to their house when you hardly know them. But this Darry was different.

"Ready?" he asked her after throwing a ton of junk into the bed of the truck. Cassidy nodded again.

"Ok so I have to warn ya. We have some loud friends that are normally at our house so usually it's like I'm taking care of six kids instead of two. But they all have good intentions. They are a bit wild though so don't be surprised if one falls from the sky of somethin'." Cassidy giggled. She was surprised to learn that he only lived a few blocks away from her. The house was cute and just from pulling up into the driveway she could tell it was a bit chaotic because two boy had run out into the yard one throwing cards at the other and yelling something.

"Don't mind them, Steve is a little competitive."

Both got out of the truck and walked through the yard.

"Hey Dar. How was your day?" Soda ran up to his big brother and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is this?" Soda asked

"Just run inside and tell everyone that we have a guest tonight." Darry ruffled his little brother's hair and Soda ran inside.

On the porch Darry stopped with his hand on the screen door. "Ready?" he asked

"Ready." Cassidy responded.

Inside there was chaos coming from the kitchen. They walked forward and Cassidy saw a ton of people sitting at a large wooden dining table. One boy was eat a ginormous piece of cake with a beer, the two from the yard were now arm wrestling, another was doing homework while two others sat and looked at Cassidy and Darry walking in.

"Ok everyone this is Cassidy. Cassidy this is Steve, and Soda who you have already met, Two-Bit, Johnny, Ponyboy and Dally."

The last one had stood up and was coming Cassidy's way. She didn't know if she should run or hide so she figured she would just play along.

"How are you doin' baby" He asked her puffing on a smoke.

"I'm fine baby how are you?" Cassidy grabbed his smoke and took a drag of it herself before handing it back. Everyone watched in amazement as Cassidy beat Dally at his own game.

"Dally can't you lay off for once?" Darry looked at Dally.

"Ok, ok." Dally put his hands up in surrender, "I understand if you want this one to yourself."

Darry just glared at Dally who was going to sit back down. "Hey ain't you the waitress from the diner?" Cassidy felt herself blush as Two-Bit recognized her. Darry and Cassidy noticed the black marker still on Two-Bits face.

"Hey Two-Bit, you gonna wash that off soon?" Darry asked

"No I made a bet with some guy down at the dingo that I wouldn't wash it off.

"Dally how long did it take to get yours off?" Darry turned to Dally.

"Two hours."

Darry was right this household was chaotic but it felt like a home.

 **Ok sooooo I hope you guys liked this one too. I tried to do more Darry Cassidy interaction. I loved writing this one because of the humor to it and be expecting another chapter up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Before we begin I would like to inform you that I have a Wattpadd account Darling_Phantom, where I am currently working on an Outsiders Imagines and preferences book so go check it out and leave a comment or request. Please enjoy.**

Dinner that night had been, interesting. For some reason the mashed potatoes had come out blue, Darry said something about Soda doing it. Conversation was mostly about work and school that day. "Man, you should have seen the girl who showed up today. She needed her truck fixed, somethin' with one of the wheels. Probably one of the best lookin' babes that has showed up around that place in a while." Steve howled at the end of his rant. "If only you were on the market Dar. I'm tellin' ya. You're missing out." Darry's ear turned pink as he looked down at his plate.

"Don't have time for that Steve." Darry stated. Cassidy for some reason felt a little sad as Darry said that. Maybe there was some part of her that was sad he wasn't looking to date.

"You know Stevie, I think I saw her. Jeans, red converse, white T-shirt, dark brown hair?" Soda inquired.

"That's the one." Steve pointed towards Soda.

Darry changed the topic, looking at Pony and asking "How is English coming Pone?"

Pony shrugged. "Fine I guess." He mumbled shoving potatoes around on his plate.

"What does fine mean?"

"It just means it's going fine Darry."

"Listen Pony. There aint no fine. There aint no not caring about school. Pony if you can get good grades you can get that scholarship and go to college."

"I'm trying Dar." This time pony spoke up.

"Well you're going to have to try harder." Darry said calmly. The table was silent then Pony stood and left the room. Darry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in then out. The gang ate in silence for the rest of dinner.

When it got late, after watching Mickey for two hours Darry stood up. "Cassidy?" he beckoned her to follow him. She walked with him into the hallway where he opened a closet and handed her a pair if sleeping shorts and a clean T-shirts. "I hope you don't mind, the shorts are Sodas girlfriends and the shirt is mine. Come on." Again they started walking again but this time to a bedroom door. "You can sleep in my room here." Darry opened the door.

"I couldn't. You've already been way too nice to me. The least I can ask is to sleep on your couch."

"No I couldn't let you sleep out there. The boys usually stay here, well most of them anyways."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem. Cassidy walked into Darry's room and shut the door.

In the living room Dally was already passed out in a chair with his legs propped up on the coffee table. "Ok boys, whoever is staying here tonight find a spot to sleep besides the couch because that is mine tonight. Whoever is leaving, it's time to go." Steve shoved the remainder of a chocolate cake into his mouth waved then left the house with Two-Bit alongside of him. Before he left Two-bit said to Darry "Try not to fall too deeply in love tonight. And if you do then try to hide it better." He laughed then slammed the door.

"Hey Dar. Don't you want to bring your alarm clock out here so you can hear it in the morning?" Soda asked his older brother.

"Your right. I'll go grab that." When Darry got to his bedroom door he knocked and when no one answered he opened it to find Cassidy already sound asleep. Her straw-colored locks were spread across the pillow and the comforter was pulled up her chin. Darry quickly grabbed his alarm clock for the night stand and before leaving turned to take one more look at the small peaceful looking figure.

 **Darry's POV**

It was only 8:30am and I was already exhausted. It took an hour and a bit of yelling to persuade Pony to get out of bed. "Pony come on! You have to get up!"

"No I don't." He said in a muffled tone then. Throwing a pillow over his head.

I took a deep breath trying not to be harsh. "Ponyboy Michaele Curtis, get up this instant!" he threw the pillow to the ground then flung the blanket off of him. "Don't you roll your eyes at my boy! They'll get stuck!" He walked out of the room and I followed him down the hallway.

On the way I knocked again on my bedroom door, this time there was an answer. "Come in!"

"There's breakfast and coffee in the kitchen." I smiled, suddenly feeling a little clammy.

"Ok, thank you." She smiled

"No problem."

"You say that a lot you know." She stated.

"Oh yeah. It's just kind of what I say. Sorry."

"No don't be sorry. It's kind of cute." She blushed and looked at the ground.

I could feel my neck getting hot and suddenly it was like I wasn't even in control of my own body. "Hey, Cassidy, do you think maybe you would want to go out with me sometime?"

Her grin widened. "I would love that."

"Ok. How is tonight?"

"Tonight is good. Tonight will work." she nodded.

I closed the door and walked into the kitchen trying to hide me grin as best as I could. But I knew the boys would see how red I was. Sure enough it was Soda who noticed. "Darry, you have an awfully big smile there."

"Yeah if it got any bigger you would have to grow a second face so it would fit." Two-Bit laughed. He stood and came to where I was by the coffeemaker. "Red cheeks. Warm neck. Sweaty palms. It looks like our trusty leader here has found himself a woman."

"Who's the girl?" Johnny asked.

"Who said I have a date?" I asked pouring a cup of plain coffee.

"Come on Dar. Tell us." Pony said

Steve added. "Yeah Dar. Tell us."

I chuckled. "You guys are just going to have to figure it out." I looked over to see Cassidy standing in the kitchen doorway. "Want some coffee?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied.

"Creamer?"

"No just black."

"Ok." I handed her a filled mug. When I turned back to the gang their eyes were wide and their jaws dropped.

Dal lit a smoke and broke the tension. "Nice choice Dar. A really looker too." I saw Cassidy's face turn red and the eyes grow two times their size.

"OK. I have to go to work." I sat my mug on the counter and turned to Cassidy. "Let me give you a ride home."

"Sounds good." She took a last sip of coffee then left her cup on the counter also.

It was nine in the morning when I dropped her off. She climbed out of the truck but not before thanking me then giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I watched her open a window and climb through it. Tonight was going to be amazing.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to go find me on Wattpadd so you can read more outsiders between updates. Leave your reviews and comments. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello gorgeous people, I recently invested in a new pair of black converse and I feel so confident in them! As I walked around the mall with them on I was just somehow expecting one of the boys to come up to me. Haha. Anyway, sorry for the slow updates, I trying to juggle volleyball, wattpadd and this so yeah. This week I will be gone on vacation from Tuesday to Thursday so I will not be able to update that is why I am doing it now. If you follow me on wattpadd I might be updating that only because I am able to do that right off my phone (you can find my username on my profile.). Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **Cassidy's POV**

Ten more minutes until Darry was supposed to come pick me up. I had ten minutes to choose what to wear, shouldn't be difficult. Automatically I reached for a pair of jeans and my converse. Now for a shirt. It was time to search in the back of my closet the very back, where it was unexplored territory. A dark purple flannel caught my eye. Not any normal flannel. When I was 15 I had cut it shorter to make it a crop top, I would tie it a little higher than my belly button. Why not? I slipped my arms through the sleeves and tied the fabric in front. Ok, I thought, not bad. Quickly I applied some pink lipstick and just as I finished there was a knock at my door. Hurriedly I ran down my stairs and grabbed my jacket off the back of the couch before opening the door to see Darry.

"Hi." I smiled and tilted my head. "Ready?"

He nodded. When we got into the car he looked over to me and said "You look good, I mean you normally look good-but tonight you look better than normal." He stumbled which made me giggle.

"Thanks. So where are we going?" He started the car.

"I thought about the diner, but figured maybe not since, well you know not working there and stuff. So I thought how about the dingo. I know it ain't fancy or nothin but" He stopped and sighed. I could tell he was stressed out and nervous. Suddenly I found myself telling him I loved the idea just to calm him down. I mean by no means did I hate the idea, I would have been perfectly fine with going to the dinner just to show my douche bag boss that I'm alright.

When we pulled in there weren't many cars since it was a week day after all and believe it or not but a lot of us greaser had jobs. Inside there were a few lone guys at the bar and the waitresses were sitting around chatting because of the lack of business. A few of them were sitting on top of a back table playing a game of cards. It made me miss the dinner. I missed the bets me and Kenzie used to have and the card games me and Randy the cook would play on top of the bar on the midnight shift. Glory I even missed my boss's impatient nagging.

"You ok?" Darry asked giving me a quick bump on the shoulder.

"Huh?" I broke out of my trance. "Oh yeah just thinking." We sat down at an empty table.

"You do that a lot you know." He said to me.

"Do what?"

"Think. Something I wish Pony would do more often." He kind of half smiled as he played with a drink menu.

"He is a good kid Darry. Real smart, real nice. You're doing a good job." I looked him in the eys then he looked down at the table again and gave a short exhaling laugh.

"I didn't do that, he got all of that from mom and dad, I'm just maintaining it. Sometimes I wish mom could tell me to cool down or lay off. I yell at him a lot you know."

"Darry, your 23 and practically raising two kids. You're doing a good job." I grabbed his hand and we were silent for a short while then he cleared his throat and rested his elbows on the table letting go of my hand.

"I want to hear more about you, who is Cassidy?"

I smiled and did the same kind of laugh as Darry had. "What else is there to tell you, you know me practically."

"No I don't. Here, I played football in high school. What high school did you go to, what kind of things did you do?"

"I went the same high school you did. You were a senior, I was a sophomore. I was the cliché teenager. Didn't like my parents, always upset with them, did things they told me not to do." I leaned back again the booth.

He was quiet for a second. "We went to the same high school at the same time? I don't remember seeing you I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just remember you being _the_ football star, boy of the year too right?"

Darry nodded. "That seems like it was ages ago." He seemingly stared into space, probably remembering a simpler time. We talked for the rest of the night. Mainly just telling stories and laughing. I told him about the time in high school when I got my jacket stolen and when I found the kid I had socked him in the nose. But I never did tell him that I never finished, never graduated. I can't tell him yet. Eventually we noticed the time, 10:20.

"We should probably get going." He told me.

"Good idea." The chilly air hit us and he glanced over to me.

"You want go for a walk?" Darry grabbed my hand.

"Sure." We walked all the way around down town, passing the diner. When we did I stopped and glanced in the window only to see Randy, Kenzie and a new girl who had taken my place seated at the bar and laughing while playing cards. Suddenly I felt a huge weight lifted off the top of me, like I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about that diner.

"You sure you're alright?"

Smiling I replied "Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

Our walk was almost over when we heard an engine rumble behind us. I froze and began to panic. My hand tightened in Darry's and I clung to his arm. "It's ok." He assured me. He turned, I closed my eyes tighter. Soc's. I was ready for the yelling to start but instead there was laughter. A familiar voice came from inside the car. "Knock it off Two-Bit, ya nearly gave us both heart attacks." I exhaled with relief and also turned around.

Two-Bit Matthews was in the car that had rolled up behind us. "Just checking in on you love birds." He remarked. My face went red.

"Yeah, yeah ok Two-Bit. I'll be back at the house shortly, I just got to drop Cassidy back off."

"Have fun." He yelled before speeding off down the road.

"Sorry about that." Darry apologized.

"No its fine."

He dove me home in the truck and again we sat in the drive way. "Thank you, I had a lot of fun tonight. We should go out again sometime." I said, about to get out of the truck. I quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah we should." He agreed. "Have a nice night."

"Alright. Bye Darry."

"Bye Cassidy."

Inside the house I watched out the window as he backed out of the drive way. When he was gone I sat on the couch and whispered to myself "Don't do it Cassidy. Don't fall for him. You remember last time, Paul really messed you up." But then I smiled remembering the feeling of my hand in his. "Ok fine, but god, please go easy on me."

 **OK soooooo. . . yeah. Tell me how you liked it, I promise it will get more exciting as we move along, relationships take time. Review, please and thank you.**


	6. AN Important

**A/N**

 **Hello, I just updated (finally, I know I'm sorry it took so long), but anyways I just wanted to tell you that I changed some in the first chapter. Cassidy's age. She is no longer 22, she is 18, I did this because it makes the story work out better you will see, I promise. Ok thank you reading this because it is very important.**

 **Stay gold.**

 **-Darling Phantom**


End file.
